We were never young
by manutd711
Summary: The story of Alex and Piper based on someone's experience. AU. No drugs. The characters belong to OITNB. Drop me a review. p/s - I'm new. Apologized in advance for grammatical/spelling error(s).
1. Chapter 1

**1995 - The Boarding School - Alex POV**

 _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, Alex._

 _I want to be successful._

 _I want to fulfil my parents' wishes._

 _Unfortunately, those wish, does not include us, together._

 _Alex, the future, does not belong to us._

 _I hope you understand._

 _Wish you the very best._

 _I'm sorry._

 _Piper_

I went through the short lines, over and over again. I turned the page over in case, I missed out any paragraphs. I tore the envelope, in case, another A4 paper stuck inside. My mind was playing a trick on me. Like this is a code or some puzzles from Piper for me to solve. I hurried back to the warden's room, forced my way through the door, getting few stares from the juniors. I paid no mind to them. All I want to know if there was other letter for me. Maybe accidentally, left out. I even asked the warden to check the shelves. I was met by cold stare and a head shake. No. Nothing.

10 minutes ago, I was excited when the warden in charge, announced the list of parcel/letter receivers over the PA system in the dining hall. Nicky winked from across the room and I wore a very huge smile on my face. Every other week, since she left Lithcfield All Girls boarding school to pursue college, I would received either parcels or letters from Piper. I practically skipped to the warden's room. How can I not? Damn I missed her! This is the 4th month we're apart since she graduated. And Piper has not sent me anything for a month now. She told me college life was tougher and she was busy fitting in. I didn't complaint though. I know how passionate Piper was about education and the future.

Future? The word brought me back to reality. Didn't she wrote that " _The future does not belong to us_ " Did she? I stuffed the letter in my pocket and hurried to the public phone. I was hyperventilated by then. My heart was beating as if as I just completed 100m sprint. Feeding some coins through the slot, I took a long breath before I dialled her dorm no. The ring tone sounds seems to take ages.

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Can I speak to Piper please?" Clearing my throat._

 _"Nay.. She's out with Larry-the-boyfriend"_

 _..._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Larry the boyfriend?"_

 _"Yeah, who's this?"_

 _"Larry the boyfriend? Like.. Boyfriend? Like in a relationship" I queried with a shaky voice._

 _"What else do you call that then?" the voice chuckled on the other line._

 _..._

 _"Look, I've got no time now, any message?"_

 _..._

 _"Hellooooooooooo?"_

 _..._

My hands were shaking. My vision was blur. Tears rolled down my cheeks. The voice on the other line repeated the same question. I quietly sobbed until the line went dead. Ring tone replaced with nothing but the sound of my broken heart. She is the love of my life. My very first love. How could she? I felt my head spinned. I didn't remember anything else, except crying to sleep in the library. Nicky and Lorna, dragged me out of that place having looked for me high and low around the school. They found the letter. Lorna was stunned and Nicky was livid. I turned to robotic-mode after that day. I sat in the dining hall with the usual gang, playing with food. They talked and joked around. Not that they didn't get the news. It's like an unspoken rule for them not to query about it. I attended classes as usual, mostly staring blankly at the teachers or the white board. I attended the weekly assembly with hundreds other students. Somehow, I felt lost and alone even when I was in the crowd.

I went home for the semester break to an empty apartment. When I was younger, coming back to an empty apartment would mean having to do anything and everything alone. I hated it, but for this moment in time, I am grateful. I let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding. Few days before, I called Diane to inform her about the semester break.

 _"Mom, I'm coming back" I said with a half hearted voice._

 _"Honey, that's great!" Diane exclaimed._

 _... "Yeah"_

 _"Hey, what's the matter? Are you well? Did anyone bully you?" Diane sound concerned._

 _"No mom. I'm good. I.. I.."_

 _"Piper?" Diane asked._

 _"Yeah... I.. I missed her mom" I lied. Well, technically, I did missed her._

 _"Oh baby. Hang in there. Didn't she promised to visit us during the semester break"_

 _"Ye..Yeah" I stuttered._

 _"Good. We're good. Can't wait to see you love birds." Diane sounded ecstatic._

 _I forced a quiet laugh and blinked away the tears. "I'm off mom. Prep time. Love you mom."_

 _"Love you"_

I sat on the sofa and looked up to the ceiling, recalling the mother-daughter phone conversation. The truth was, I contemplated with the idea at first. I didn't know which one was worst - staying in school for the semester break and sulk over the break up or, come home and sulk over the break up. Yes, different venue yet the outcome could be the same. The later was the definite choice. About time for me to revealed the news to Diane. I don't know how else I'm gonna bear with the pain. I flicked on the radio to counter the deafening silent only to hear the lyrics -

 _"Have you ever, ever loved to find yourself_

 _To see the love she gave, the love you made, the joy and praised,_

 _She saved for someone else"_

Irony! Tears rolled down my cheek while I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. If only Piper knew how much I love her. If. Only. Tears and more tears.

The sound of someone walking in the apartment had awoken me from my unplanned slumber.

"Hey kid!" Diane looses the groceries bags and embraced me.

"Mom!"

We held each other longer. Diane was first to break the moment, when she heard me sobbed. She looked me in the eyes, while I helplessly divert my teary eyes to the floor. The usually calm and composed Alex Vause is nowhere to be seen.

"Honey.. Baby.. What's wrong?" Diane asked softly, palms on my cheek.

"Piper.. she.. we.." I sobbed. "We.. broke up" I cried. I couldn't hold it anymore.

Diane hugged me tight depositing my head to her neck like she did many years ago, when I was younger and bullied. She didn't say anything. She slowly threads my raven hair while repeatedly kissed my head. After a while, she pulled away and sat me on the sofa. She quickly went to the kitchen, rummaging through the cabinet. I was still crying when she came back with 2 glasses and a bottle of scotch. I woke up the next morning to Diane cooking breakfast. My memory jogged to what happened the night before. We talked. I cried. I cried. We drank. I cried and cried again. It was awful! Diane offered to stay with me but I declined.

The semester break comes to the end. Diane again, offered to call the teacher to call in sick. I politely declined. Diane had supported me through the period, lending her ear, listening to me venting my frustration yet not once judging Piper. She spent more time with me. Sometimes we lazed around doing nothing. I don't want to burden Diane. She herself went through a dark phase all alone while carrying me for 9 months. I am blessed to have her by my side during this torrid time. I vowed to make Diane happy. I vowed to forget Piper. Maybe. I'll try.

I let things go by, silently praying for any fast forward button for me to press to skip the pain. Now that I'm alone, the days seem to be slower. I couldn't go anywhere without getting a wash of memory. Memories I shared with Piper. It was hard. So hard for me to build the walls, blocking anybody from the real me, the frail and fragility. I heard from Poussey, Nicky exchanged a heated phone call with Piper and spit one heck of a bullet. I received another letter from Piper after but I didn't venture further. I threw it. A month after the semester break, Nicky, having had enough with my withdrawal and anti-social attitude, brought in a beautiful girl to the dorm. I knew her. She flirted with me numerous times since Piper left. In fact, loads of girls flirted with me since she left.

Nicky begged me to have fun. _"Just take this girl." "No strings attached."_ I could only fathom those fragment. She whispered something to the girl and left us. The girl undress and hours later, she left. Things got picked up and each night, a girl would drop by and _entertained_ me as what Nicky described. She carefully chose the girls. No blondes for feared it could trigger my sadness. Some days, I fucked more than a girl. I didn't have any problem since most of them were happy and proud having slept with the _"hot"_ one. In between, I received couple of letters from Piper which all end up in the garbage bin. I lost all sense of feelings. The love feelings to be exact. Nicky saw that in my eyes.

Months after, a month before the final exam to be exact, the news about me sleeping around reached Piper. Her best friend, Holly or Polly, or whatever her name was, came to visit. She passed me an envelope and embraced me, wishing me good luck for my final exam before she left. I froze. It was rather an awkward encountered, since both of us were not in good term. Never was to be exact. I left the envelope on the study table and lay down on the bed. I wasn't sleepy, but I wasn't in the mood for anything. The visitation has put my mind back to Piper. I dozed off only to be woken up to a girl straddling me. I was so pissed I threw her out off the dorm. Nicky having witnessed the commotion, barge in my dorm asking for explanation. It didn't take long before she noticed the envelope and read the content out loud.

I screamed for her to stop and muffled my ears with the pillow. But the words just fell off Nicky's mouth.

 _Al,_

 _I hope the letter reach you this time._

 _Time flies._

 _You're almost done with school._

 _All the best for the final exam._

 _..._

 _I knew you're mad. I'm sorry._

 _Things will never be the same again, will they?_

 _I missed you Al. Really._

 _Love,_

 _Piper_

I cried out loud. I didn't know why. Nicky hold me for like an hour or so. I thought the feeling was gone, but why does it hurt so bad? The mentioned of her name, had my heart bleed. I could imagine the way she pronounced my name. _Al. Alex_. I hate it. God! I swear I hate it. I hate it when I can still recall how it sounded from her mouth. I hate it when I love how it sounded from her mouth. "Why?" I asked Nicky. She didn't say anything, diverting her gaze to the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's for alienlesbian & RANVEER**

 **Hope everyone else enjoy this :)**

 **1993 - The Boarding School - Alex POV**

Me and Nicky were standing awkwardly on the stage next to Mr Healy thanks to Nicky. She had gotten someone in the shower that morning and was late to wake me up. Worst, today is the first day of the semester and everyone were summoned to the long-winded, boring assembly. We tip toed to the hall and before we could get away with it, the Headmistress, Ms Figueroa caught us red handed presenting us to the rest of the school on stage.

"Have you ever tried a brush Ms Nicky" acquired Ms Figueroa.

The rest of the hall came abruptly to the sound of whistles and giggles. Nicky put on a smug face and I raised my eye brows. The noise were soon replace with the sound of protest and whining. The attention was no longer on us but Mr Healy when he cleared his throat and made the announcement.

 _To combat the recent increasing bullying reports, the school has decided to shuffle the dormitory residence._

 _You will each get a new room mate or transferred to another block or dorm._

"This is next level crazy. Hell no!" says Flaca out loud from the back row.

 _You will each be given a trolley bag to assist you with the movement._

 _The dorm and residence's list will be disseminate to you by your class teacher._

 _Everyone of you are expected to be in your new dorm or with your new room mate by 8 tonight._

More and more complaints could be heard but Mr Healy made no attempt to stop it. Ms Figueroa dismissed us all and within a split second we jumped off the stage and ran towards the usual gang.

"I'm gonna have to kill my new roomie" mumbled sweet Daya getting stares from everyone.

"I've to get the _thing_ off" Nicky muttered.

"Let us all not panic peeps. We could possibly be roomies for all ya know" said Tasya enthusiastically.

I wonder what's gonna happen if I have a new room mate. It's been 3 years since I introduced myself to my room mate, Nicky. We hit it off straight away. Honestly, I rarely introduce myself. I don't do ice breaking. When I'm younger, Jessica and friends nicknamed me. They don't even bother asking my name. Heck, I don't even care! I was deep in my thought when I bumped into someone. Silvia, a year senior than me. She had a smirk on her face and her hand on my arm, which I immediately retrieve. I thought my action was quick, but I was wrong. She pulled me and whispered, "You looked hot up on the stage there baby". I pushed her and walked away as fast as I could. We had the _privileged_ as she put it, _'to be together'_. It was my mistake, I regret it till today. It was just a one night stand. She became obsessive and stalked me everywhere I go. Once make a scene when I dismissed her and slapped my conquest-to-be. Nicky being my wingman and best friend she is, retaliate and scribbled _B-I-T-C-H_ on Silvie's locker. Since then, whenever Silvie's got the chance, she'll do whatever she can to ruin the party.

I walked into the classroom with almost everyone standing near the whiteboard looking over several A4 papers. Some looked sad, some looked happy, some talked or should I say, shouted animatedly. I looked around and found Nicky sat on her chair chewing gum.

"I'm outta that room. Across yours." Nicky stated.

"What?"

"You're staying giant."

"Yeah? Who's my new roomie?"

"I don't know. I got senior. Chapman or something."

I nodded, knowing Nicky's way of addressing people with their first name.

"She must be hot." I smirked.

"Hey, I know MOST hot girls in this school. Don't undermine me." Nicky playfully slapped me in the arm.

We laughed and continue our banter until the teacher for next subject came to the class. The school session continues as usual and come lunch both me and Nicky sprinted to the dining hall. There's nothing special really for lunch. In fact nothing special really for all the mealtime. It's just the usual ritual for us. We told everyone we wanted to be at least the first few people to arrive and get to choose the food. The ones behind are soggy. Well, that's just an excuse. We actually wanted to get the best seats and easy access to check out the girls. Yeah, that's more like us!

We're supposed to head for prep at 3 but Nicky and me decided to sleep in. 2 hours later, I woke up to the buzzing sound of rolling wheels. I blinked a few times to see Nicky sprawled on her stomach. The sound was annoying like the whole residents decided to move in and out at the same time. I put on my spectacles and opened the door. It looked like a bizarre traffic accident with people moving things with the trolleys. I was about to close the door when a petite dark haired girl, wearing a bright red lipstick smiling nervously in front of me.

"Hey.. you.. ermm.. you're Alex right?" She queried.

"Yeah?"

"I'm Lorna.. I'm.. err.. I'm your.. new room mate" extending her hand to shake mine.

I weakly extend my hand.

"Wait... you're in my Maths class right? I asked groggily.

Lorna nodded repeatedly.

"Uh.. Nicky's sleeping on your bed. Hang on." I turned and woke Nicky up.

I can't comprehend what Nicky mumbled, but she stood carrying her pillow, eyes half opened and walked out the door. Before my brain could formulate the whole scene, I heard a big thump sound outside the door. As I rushed over, I saw Nicky practically laid on top of Lorna only to have a pillow rested between them. If I did not know better, I would have said that Nicky jumped on top of Lorna. The whole scene had everyone froze in a few seconds before the whole floor erupted with laughter. While everyone should profusely begin apologizing, Nicky instead, stared at Lorna not bothered about her struggling underneath. She had ignored the laughs and whistles from everyone and continue staring at Lorna. I had to pulled Nicky off, for fear Lorna could be crush to death. Lorna wasn't able to properly breathe and stabilized herself when Nicky took her hand and sat her on the bed. She took her trolley and begin unloading her stuffs. My lips curled up trying to suppress myself from laughing. Nicky throws me a dagger and starts introducing herself. Lorna smiled and just like that, the conversation flows. As usual, Nicky addressed Lorna by the first name, Morello, like she did to everybody.

An announcement could be heard from the PA system 20 minutes before 8.

 _"The wardens will conduct an inspection in 20._

 _Please be in your dedicated dorm."_

"Shoot. I haven't move in yet" shouted Nicky.

"Let me help you." offered Lorna

"It's ok"

"No, you helped me"

I witnessed them going back and forth before telling them to shut up and just go. They laughed and begin loading Nicky's stuffs in the trolley and move across. I rolled my eyes and continue reading on my bed. Lorna came back just in time for the inspection and 15 minutes later, Nicky barge in and lay down on her then-bed-and-now Lorna's, uninvited.

"I found your soul mate giant"

"Huh?" I queried without taking my eyes off the book.

"She's like a mini you. Towering over me, bundle of books, geeky .. "

"I'm not a geek" I cut Nicky off.

"Says the one who goes to the library to check out new books."

"Hey.. I love to read" I protested.

Lorna laughed.

"Well, now, you don't have to. You may borrow from her.. Erm.. what's her name again? Chapman.. Yeah.. Chapman.. Impressive books collection"

I frowned.

"I don't think it would be a problem cause you're like geeky-book-soul mate" Nicky laughed and Lorna playfully swatted her arm.

"What the fuck is that? Are you challenging me to borrow books from her?"

"If you call that a challenge" Nicky wiggled her brows.

I stand abruptly and walked out to the opposite room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your kind reviews.**

 **I am nervous to publish this chapter as I don't have any background on literature studies. I'm more like Steve Job's kind of people. Hahaha.**

 **Apologized in advance for any mention of incorrect author's work/quotes.**

 **Enjoy ;)**

I confidently knocked on the door and waited patiently for _'mini me'_ as Nicky put it, to unlock the door. I knocked several times but to my dismay, I received no response. I averted my head and slowly cup my right ear on the door to hear any sign of movement from the other side of the door before realizing how creepy my action was.

"Shit! This is as creepy as Silvie-the-stalker" I muttered.

To my relief, no sign of human wandering on the floor to witness the embarrassing action.

"Has she gone to sleep?" I wondered.

"But it's 9, who sleep at 9?" My brain countered.

For a second, I contemplated to return to reading when I recalled Nicky's face with that brows. No! No way I'm losing this battle. I knock once more, before deciding to go against the civil way and slowly turn the door knob.

"Hello?"

I scanned through the empty room. The left side is definitely Nicky's. Nicky had opposed to the usage of white bedsheets which is one of the house rules for uniformity, to bright rainbow coloured bedsheets. I wonder how she got away with it during inspection. Well at least there's bedsheets. Most of the time, she'd slept on the bare mattress. While all of us are avoiding the bed bugs, Nicky hardly did so. The right side was totally opposite of Nicky's. Cleaned, ironed white bedsheets was carefully tuck under the mattress with 2 head pillows and a pink heart shaped stuffed pillow. A pair of pink bunny bedroom slippers slipped under the bed frame. The study table is pristine. There's a photo frame on the right side of the table but I didn't pay much attention to it as my eyes diverted at the content on the shelves above the study table. Rows of neatly arranged books consist of new and old copies of literature, romance, adventure and many more are on display.

My mouth left agape as I adjust my glasses. Nicky was right. This is impressive. Huge smile plastered on my face as I slowly make my way to the shelves as if as I walk on thin ice. Fingers are now threading on the book spines slowly and carefully checking the titles and the authors. Jane Austen, Ernest Hemingway, Charles Dickens. To say I'm fascinated is underrated. I pulled out Jane Austen's when I saw few pages with small yellow post-it-notes stick onto it. I flipped to those pages to see a red heart emoji drawn and a copy of the sentence or quotes written neatly on the post-it-notes. I read them all one by one with a small voice.

"Pictures of perfection makes me sick and wicked." I chuckled to this while my eyes gazed around.

"If adventures will not befall a young lady in her own village, she must seek them abroad." I nodded and hummed to this.

I proceed to read all those ' _selective_ ' quotes I didn't even recalled how I settled on the chair. I must've sit there for an hour or so flipping one after another pages to read the post-it-notes content. Each of these quotes are deeply meaningful to ' _mini-me_ ' as she took the length to rewrite each one of them. As I'm close to complete the unplanned task, I mindlessly took a black pen and wrote the phrase I love from one of the page on the post-it-note drawing a black heart emoji. I carefully peel the piece off and paste in on the page. I return the book to where it belong and before I leave, I turn around to check the room one more time ensuring everything as it is.

 _"Wait! What's her name?"_ My brain queried.

 _"Mini-me? I mean... Chapman?"_ I bluntly answered.

 _"Like there's only one Chapman in this school?"_

My brows furrow. My mind was playing with me. To answer the question, I turn back to the study table to find any clue. There's a book with only abbreviation written on it - P.C. I flipped through the textbook but failed to gain anything. I decided to commence my detective work to another day when I saw a blazer hung on the door with a name tag written PIPER CHAPMAN.

"Piper Chapman?" I raised my brows

"Piper" I tried briefly before I quickly head to my dorm.

Neither Nicky nor Lorna were in the room. I lay on the bed and continue reading but my mind wanders to those quotes written on those yellow post-it-notes. Unnoticed to me, Piper Chapman's name slipped through my tongue once more.

"Ouch" I jolt from my sleep. Lorna had repeatedly tried to wake me up to no vail and Nicky came to the rescued. I drag myself to shower, dress, put on the eye liner and leave for breakfast. The usual gang were conversing about new dorm mates when we arrive. Nicky took the honour introducing Lorna to everyone. She seems to fit in the gang and Nicky is undoubtedly smitten. I smirked when our eyes met. "Aye Vause, you met Chapman?" she asked while munching the food in an effort to divert my attention. Nicky did just fine as Piper Chapman comes to my mind. "Nah. She's gone." I quickly recovered. "Gone? We thought you guys had a debate or intelligent book discussion or something. We waited for 10 minutes for you to show off a book but you're not. So we left for supper." Nicky raised her brows to Lorna as she shyly smile.

I was about to counter when the bell rang to indicate the first school session about to begin in 10. "Save by the bell" I thought. We slowly garner our books and stationeries and proceed to our classrooms. English is the first lesson of the day. We were summoned to the library as Mrs Smith was on emergency sick leave. "Vause, I meet you in the library in 10. Got something on." Nicky winked and ran off the classroom. I lazily walked to the library and wandered aimlessly rows after rows of books. Most of the rows are very familiar to me. I paid no mind to them until I walk pass the school's section which includes Year Book from yesteryear till recent.

I stopped and begin to calculate. "Piper is a year senior, she should be here from 1990" I didn't know how and why but I begin to looked closely and pull Year Book 1990 till 1992. I looked around for any sign of Nicky or my classmates before I settled at the end of the row, away from prying eyes. I scan the table of content and jump to the said page. It's a class photo as my fingers browse slowly but impatiently looking for Piper Chapman.

 _1990_

 _No 9 - Piper Chapman._

 _First class Honor_

 _Best Student_

"Impressive" I muttered as my finger slowly looked for no 9 and abruptly stop at the blonde girl seated on the front row of the class photo. That face, that huge bright smile and that blue eyes. I smiled and I stared at the photo for quite sometimes before I realized I have another 2 Year Book with me.

 _1991_

 _No 5 - Piper Chapman_

 _First Class Honor_

 _Best Student_

 _Gold medal_

 _-1500m_

 _-3000m_

"She's into sport?" I chuckled. Why didn't I picked up that look around the stadium before? Similar smile and that blue eyes.

 _1992_

 _No 7 - Piper Chapman_

 _First Class Honor_

 _Best Student_

 _Gold Medal_

 _-1500m_

 _-3000m_

 _President of Debate Club_

 _President of Book Club_

I smirked reading Piper's multi achievement. Diane would be proud if this was mine. And that huge collection of books, probably because she's the Book Club's President. I grinned but stopped when I look at her picture. The same smile but the smile did not complement her blue eyes. That brilliant smile seems to fade from her face. I slowly run through my fingers on her picture and unbeknown to me, her name slipped from my tongue once more.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay. Continue from last chapter. Enjoy ;)**

"Vause" I heard someone half shouting and half whispering my name. My eyes were still transfixed on photo of Piper. For once, I think I could get lost in that smile and that blue eyes. It reminds me of those quotes she'd chose to re-wrote, the collection of books she read, how well she made the bed. A small smile creep on my face. "Vause" Another soft voice called for me but it sounds like I was in a dream. The voice still failed to bring me back to reality as I continue staring at the photo. 'Vaaaaaaaaaaauuuuseeeeeeee" Nicky shouted her lungs out. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" It took less than a second for everyone in the library to shut Nicky and 15 seconds for the librarian to send a stern warning for her to keep it down. That left me startled with 10 seconds in hand to plot my next move. I chuck those year books on the shelves and grab whatever available nearby.

I pretended to look annoyed when Nicky walked on me with Lorna trailing behind.

"To what do I owe you the pleasure?" I smirked.

"Let's get the hell outta here." Nicky mumbled eyes glancing at the librarian who was keeping an eye on us.

"And what's with the atlas map Colombus? Are you planning to quit and run away from here?" Nicky raised her brows.

My brows furrow but when I looked at my hand, I realized what it is all about.

"Shit" I muttered under the breath but quickly regained my composure.

"You're taking ages!" I retaliate and looked over to Lorna quickly changing the subject "Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

Lorna was trying to find an answer while failing miserably to hide the blush that begin to creep on her cheek.

"Leave her alone Vause" Nicky elbowed me as we walk out of the library and laugh.

A week has gone since I found out about Nicky's room mate. Never once I had the chance to bump into her. Not in Nicky's dorm, not in the washroom, not in the hallway, not in the dining hall, basically she's invisible. The only way to confirm that she's real and Nicky wasn't hallucinating is the pile of clothes on the laundry basket. She went to laundromat every 2 days and comes back with fresh clothes neatly folded or hung. Everything else are pretty much consistent, the bed was neatly made, the study table was cleared and the books, speaking of which I ' _borrowed_ ' and returned with some pages stick with yellow post-it-notes written with my favorite quotes and black heart emoji. I wondered if Piper realized that someone has 'took interest' of her book collections or precisely her chosen quotes. Heck I wondered if this is all right, am I invading her privacy? Am I worst than Silvie? What if she knew what I did? Will she be okay? Will she be mad? Whenever I saw a glimpse of blonde from acres of space, I could hear my heart beating in my ears. I'm not sure why and what take _this feeling_ to surface. Is this excitement? Is this me feeling guilty? Why do I even care?

The following week, we had a block meeting for upcoming Sports Day, one of the most anticipate event of the year. We banter back and forth while waiting in the common room for Red, the captain to layoff the training plan and strategy. Me and Nicky were listed under athletes' team and Lorna under cheer leading team. As usual, my name is listed to participate in the high jump routine. The curse for being tall or 'giant' as Nicky stated. Well, I neither complaint nor train hard, as I always comes out victor in the event. This also boost my chance to being listed as an automated scholar receiver to pursue college. At least, Diane does not have to dig deep working four jobs to get me into college.

Red finally make an entrance along with the committee which includes a tall girl, holding a bundle of thick textbooks. She wears a short and a blue oversize jumper with the hood settle over her head. Red starts her welcome speech burning the flames of our confident and team spirit, punching the air like a Russian revolt. Everyone had their eyes glued on Red when the committee settled on the sofa. The tall girl crossed her tone long legs, remove the hood off her head and roughly tugging through her blonde tresses while smiling brilliantly at the passion shown by Red. I adjust my glasses as my eyes slowly darted from her define long legs to her face, no longer taking interest of the surrounding and the speech. "Piper" I nervously muttered under my breath just about time as Piper's eyes aimlessly skim through the crowd and finally locked with mine. The shades of blue meeting the green. In that moment, it feels like we're looking into each others soul. Small smile creep on her lips as she averted her eyes to the floor and turn to Red. Through the period, Piper continue throwing glances and I continue watching her refusing to back down. She wave to say hi to everyone when Red introduced the committee with Nicky leading the cheer and whops while shouting "That's my hot roomie!" All laughed and Piper blush at the compliment.

Everyone began to dispersed when Red called off the meeting and the committee begin chatting to each other. All made their way out of the common room but I purposely delay my departure to catch a glimpse of Piper's stunning blue eyes. Nicky saw my intention and quickly pulled Lorna to follow suit. Piper was about to leave when Nicky called her.

"Ay blondie, you're coming back to the dorm? You could get some rest you know.. from lifting the textbooks" Nicky laugh but Lorna shoved her arm.

"Ummm" Piper squinted her eyes and nodded. She's getting use to Nicky's remark about her books.

"Hey this is.." Nicky was about to introduce me but Piper beat her to it.

"Alexandra Vause" Piper said looking at me with a grin on her face.

I was mesmerized with the smile and the blue eyes, I didn't even insist her to not address me by my full name.

"I got it, you know her full name" Nicky rolled her eyes.

"Well, isn't everyone referred you as the ' _hot_ ' one?" Piper tilt her head as I raised my brows.

"You know, I do keep myself up to date with things happening around the school other than books." her grin grow bigger displaying that cute dimple on her cheek.

She pull up the hood over her head, and began walking away.

"Piper!" Her name finally comes out off my mouth out loud.

She stopped and turn. "Nice to meet you too." I smirked and she smile that brilliant smile again, cheek begin to blush and walk away.

I stood there watching her walking away finally understand why I never saw her. She could've walk past me in the hallway, she could've queue in front of me for lunch but I was searching for a certain blonde and somehow, I wasn't looking.

"Stop salivating on my dorm mate giant!"


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter has both Alex and Piper POV. A lil bit smut. Just a bit. Thanks awesome followers and reviewers! ;)**

 **Alex**

Piper slowly took off her jumper and gracefully made her way forward, striding elegantly with that long tone legs. Hips swayed a little bit more than usual while blue eyes never break contact with mine. My heart was pounding in my ears as I adjusted my glasses appreciating the view, forgetting about the book I was reading. My mouth left agape as Piper slowly straddle my thigh, palms on my cheek looking deep into my eyes. She took my glasses off, standing on her knees, body slowly leaned towards mine to put the glasses on the study table. I could feel her delicate skin grazed my cheek, I could smell Piper's soft skin, hear her heart beats and feel her muscles tout with every movement she made. She remained on that position looking into my eyes as if as she's trying to record every detail of my face. I couldn't resist the feeling anymore, as my hand slowly made it to her arm, sliding up and down, barely touching her smooth skin. We finally close the gap and crash our lips. Our ' _first_ ' kiss. It was soft, slow and tender. I savor this moment only to pull away when our lungs scream for oxygen, heavily breathing while eyes looking into each other. She push my body down on the mattress and begin to trace my jaw up until her lips reached my left ear. I could feel goosebumps on my neck as she whispered "I want to taste what you taste like." She nibble on my ear as I throw my head on the pillow, hands roughly tugging the bed sheet. I couldn't help but getting lost with every kisses and touches failing uncharacteristically to control the situation. I pull her for another kiss only to get a hard slap on the face.

"Ouch.. what the hell Piper!?" I groggily quizzed.

"Here's what the hell happened love-sick-geek. You pulled and force-kissed Lorna!" Nicky shouted as Lorna blushed behind her.

I blinked couple of times trying to formulate Nicky's statement.

"Wake the fuck up. We're having a morning workout session in 10." she said while I reach for my glasses on the study table.

"And stop that loud sex dream-about-my-dorm-mate. Just go shag her. She's across your dorm. I don't mind switching for your pleasure." Nicky wiggled her brows.

"Stop it Nick" Lorna laughed while I rushed out of the door hiding the blush creeping on my face. I'd never get caught while having 'this' kind of dream. Not before Piper. The thoughts of her practically seep and successfully conquered my subconscious mind getting me half excited, half frightened at the same time. If I may say, this, whatever it is pretty much gets out of hand. "How on earth did that just happened? Shit!" I muttered, shaking my head.

We made it to the track just in time as the block committee started to divide us into several groups. I still felt half asleep and tired possibly from over reacting on _'that_ ' dream. Thankfully, the burning sensation on my cheek no longer lingers. I stared blankly at the floor when I heard someone softly nudged me "Wake up sleepy head". My eyes averted to the owner of the voice and was met with a smile and that brilliant smile belongs to none other than Piper. She wore a grey tight short hugging her tone legs and a grey jumper hooked on top of her head. Jumper is her favorite piece of clothing I reckoned. She proceed to the front before leading us all for a slow jog.

"Keep moving geeky lover" Nicky shoved me. Like a switch, I jolted and ran to catch up with the group. Nicky smirked but her face scrunch when I did not slow down my pace but sprint off.

"Oi.. there's a reason why they call it jog Vause!"

For some reason, Piper had me realized. If there's a scoreboard keeping track of our interactions, I would've been at losing end by now. I need to up the game and tune in the Vause charm as quickly as possible to level the score. I need to bring back the confident, bold, bad ass in me. Piper is on her own leading the group so, I decided to make a move and pushed whatever doubts and uncertainties away. Right here, right now, for whatever reason it is, I'll accept any challenges thrown in my way. Everyone seems puzzled but that didn't stop me from overlapping the group approaching Piper.

"Morning!" I said trying to control my breathing. Piper glanced and smile without saying anything maintaining the pace.

"So, what are you competing for?" I continued questioning as if I didn't know the answer.

"Vause, this is not an introduction session. Keep moving." Red suddenly appeared next to me.

"Shit!" I jumped a little and slow down the pace as I recovered from the initial shock. I bent and put my hands on my knees, inhaling a long breath. "There goes my plan" I thought. I half heartedly resume jogging, only to find Piper standing at the same place watching me attentively. Nicky wasn't far behind approaching looking worried. She must've thought that I injured myself in the process. "Come on Vause. One more round, and we're done" Piper urged and Nicky smirked. I nodded and 3 of us jog along without any conversation other than eyes glancing one another. Nicky deliberately rolled her eyes having witnessed the unspoken situation.

 **Piper**

I didn't know what got into me, but I spontaneously did it. I must say I am proud of myself having had an effect on one of the most ' _sought_ ' hotties in the school. Who didn't know Alex Vause? Come on! In my class alone, the envious can be seen when Silvie loudly and proudly announced the news about them getting ' _together_ '. One can't even forget that triumphant looks when Alex ditched Silvie right in the hallway. I bet, half of the class has a crush on her. To say I didn't jumped on the wagon is an understatement. I appreciate the view but I have never made it known. Not even to Polly. I remembered the time I rushed off the classroom and clumsily bump into her closest friends. She stopped and assist to gather the books, even quoted the statement from the selection of literature, with the raspy voice everyone was dying to hear. Of course I stumbled on my words. At least the hood settled on my head, covered the blush that slowly made it way up.

Alex is well read. At least from my point of view, though honestly, I've never seen her reading. Maybe it's just the way she wield her charm, but it surely works, at least on me. Most of the time, she is either seen joking around with her group of friends or sitting closely to one of her conquests. Conquest, the word Polly used to describe her distaste on Alex and those girls. I don't know whether it's pure jealousy or simply sympathized on those girls. I beg to differ from Polly's though. It takes two to tango. It was cleared when she end it with Silvie. Speaking of reading, I have made it a habit to re-write quotes which catches my eyes. Maybe one day when I stumbled upon Alex, I'll be able to find the words and 'recite' one of them.


	6. Chapter 6

Glances, morning greetings and teasing made its progress as we approach the Sports Day. For the record, I've never failed to attend any training sessions and was always eager to made it to the track, too eager for Nicky and Lorna not to noticed it. The sudden enthusiasm sits well with the rest of the gang though it does leave a room for sarcastic remarks and brows furrow every now and then. 5 days to go, and as always, we all gather for the morning light workout session when Piper neither lead nor made it to the track. It was odd for her to be late even to miss training. I couldn't hide the disappointment and Nicky seems to read my mind but keep it to herself as she push me to continue the workout routines. There's an awkward feeling having to get through the same routine without the usual teasing, smart ass comments, blushing and Piper next to you.

Is Piper sick? Is she hurt? My mind was evaluating the scenarios over and over again. We had endured rigorous training sessions 2 weeks ago, the method adopted by Red to enhanced the performance and mentally prepare everyone. Red and the committee were very determine to maintain the Championship title and so pushed us to the limit. I have to admit the first few days were hell but though the muscles were sore, the method does put me into the best shape of my life. So does everyone as Nicky looked sharper and toned Piper, gets toner. I recalled watching her and a group of long distance runners occupying the slopes near the track yesterday. They sprinted up and down the slopes I couldn't even comprehend how long I've been staring.

"Vause, let's get going. We're done for the day" urged Nicky nudging me off from my deep thoughts.

We walked back to the dorm and just before I went in, Lorna emerged from Nicky's looking somewhat satisfied with something.

"She's doing good" Lorna smiled.

My brows furrow looking back and forth between them.

"Geek's down with high fever Vause" Nicky stated.

"What? Why didn't..." I stormed past them towards opposite dorm, before I completed the question.

She looked serene and sound asleep while tucked nicely under the duvet. My chest constrict as I witness this, the usually strong Piper looked sick and fragile at the moment. Her skin is slightly pale with thin layer of sweat covered her forehead.

"I guess they over do it yesterday. They resumed training even when it rained" Nicky continued.

"She refused breakfast this morning" Lorna added.

I shake my head and slowly sit on the bed carefully not to awake her.

We could've just send Piper to the sickbay for further inspection but the warden and nurse wouldn't allow us to accompany her. They probably get her quarantine. Honestly, I don't even want to leave Piper right now. I don't mind staying put and help whatever I can.

"I tell you what. Let's rotate. I'll look after her for the first two period, then, Nicky or you Lorna, can come over the period after." Both Nicky and Lorna didn't argued but nodded and leave to shower.

I put my hands on her cheek and feel the heat transferred immediately to my skin. Poor Piper. I tried to recalled what I did the last time I was under the weather. I'm for one, is not a big fan of any kind of medicines unless it gets worst. I normally sleep in a bit and help myself to a chicken soup. Chicken soup! That's it! I remembered Diane packed a couple of instant chicken soup for me. I darted out off the dorm to get it and saved some hot water in the flask from the nearby water heater, taking a mental note to prepare it once Piper is up.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

I weakly open my eyelids to a husky voice reading softly near me. I don't know how long I was out, as the last memory I had was Lorna covering my forehead with wet towel. When my eyes were finally adjusted to the light, I saw someone adorning glasses with book next to me. I blinked couple of times as I observe the beautiful view before me, brows creased looking focused and intense at the same time. I wish I could continue watching her but I felt dehydrated and my throat burnt possibly due to the high body temperature. 'Al...' I weakly called for her attention. Her eyes shot up and immediately moves closer.

'Pipes.. Piper.. how are you feeling?" Her hands softly grazed my cheek.

"Can I have a glass of water please" I pleaded as I tried to adjust my body to a sitting position. "Ouch!" I groaned, hand on my head.

"Don't move! I'll be right back"

Alex put 2 mugs on top of the study table and slowly ease my body to a sitting position. I was so weak, I couldn't help myself up and lay my head on top of her chest.

"I'm sorry" I mumbled apologetically trying with all my might to move away from her body.

"No! Don't! Here.. have some water" Alex held me closer and helped me with the drink. "Pipes, you're weak. You need energy. Have some chicken soup." her voice soft and pleading.

I nodded as I raised my head so she could spoon feed me slowly. She managed to distract me with the things she found interesting in the book and I weakly chuckled to some of her findings. I don't even recall how, but I managed to drain the whole mug of chicken soup. She softly wipe my lips with the tip of her finger looking right into my eyes.

"There you go princess. You have to fill your tummy so you'll regain your strength and power to run the kingdom" she smiled, not smirk this time. I softly giggled as she pulled me closer. I lay my head on her chest hearing her heart beats as I my eyes lid started to feel heavy.

That's how Nicky found us. Holding each other, my chin settled on her head, as her's on the crook of my neck.

"If I have a camera right now, this would made it to the History Channel" Nicky joked.

"Come on Vause. Go get yourself a shower. I'll take it from here" I reluctantly released Piper from my arms and walked away.

"Give her the chicken soup when she's up" I said groggily.

"Okay geeky-lover"

It was 10 at night as we were all release from prep. Lorna stayed back, taking care of Piper as Nicky and me were stuck in a group discussion for an ad hoc project presentation in the classroom. I rushed to Piper's dorm and found her reading with her back rest on the headboard. She looked way better compared to this morning. Her face light up and she flash that brilliant smile.

"Hey"

"Hey yourself"

"You're feeling better?"

"I do. Thanks to you." Piper shyly averted her eyes on the book.

"Well, the kingdom needs its princess" giggles turned laughter then turned silent and then turned staring contest. I was first to break the contact and silence.

"I better make a move"

"Where are you going?"

"Back to the dorm?"

"Stay" Piper pleaded with her bamby eyes. God, why did she have to do that? Damn! My heart swell. I'm suppose to be running up the hill now but I was so not doing that at all.

"Please" She moved a little bit and patted the space next to her.

"The warden's gonna caught us" I gave her the doubt.

"It's fine. Bell's on duty tonight. Never attempt any appearance here" She softly said. I raised my brows.

"Impressive! You stalked the wardens' on duty!"

She slapped me on my arms and pass me the book. "Read!" like a child demanding bedtime stories.

"Princess bossy!" I joked.

And so I read wholeheartedly, paragraphs after paragraphs, as she lay her head comfortably on my shoulder blades than on my chest listening to my voice.

Note - To Taylaur stans, don't be sad.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the delay.**

 **Hey there WB79.**

 **Not the best but thanks mca.**

 **Everyone else, enjoy!**

There are grapevines escalating around regarding Alex's new subject of attraction which has everyone including me curious. I'm not sure why I even care. There are times when I arrived at the training session to witness some girls openly flirting with Alex, a customary sight I must say, though I noticed the amount gradually reduced lately. The past weeks did shift to something unexplained for us, or maybe just for me. Friendship? Maybe. I just can't explain and put the exact word to it. Not right now. Maybe it's just me feeling a ' _little_ ' giddy having the attention from the ' _hot_ ' one. I've seen how Alex ' _treat_ ' others. The modus operandi is ' _almost_ ' similar, the glances, the smiles, the arched brows, the touches, all attracted onlookers. I may experience all but knowing Alex, by now, I supposed she could've gotten her subject of attraction or ' _conquest_ ' as Polly put it, to bed. I take it as a sign that I wasn't one of them, I wasn't inclusive, which I should be happy right? Something about how Alex took things on her own hands when I fall sick that day, put a smile on my face. I didn't even know she's capable of handling my insistent. Even Carol couldn't stand the emotional roller coaster I had when I'm physically fit. That night, when Alex read to me, the words fall from her mouth were like music to my ears, I felt as if as I am getting an undivided attention, it's so safe and comfortable, the feelings I crave all my life. Deep down in my heart, I wish it'll last but I know it's impossible, so I told myself to cherish it while it last.

* * *

Piper has resume light training yesterday with the assistance of the in house physio, Mr Bennett. She insisted to get involved with the training session as quickly as possible even though she has yet to fully recovered from the illness using " _No pain no gain_ " tagline as an excuse. I couldn't let her throw herself to the tough workouts for fear that it could lead to another unfortunate event. She literally begged and bugged us to let it go with that bamby eyes and pouting lips which I successfully lost to with the condition that the training is supervise under the watchful eyes of the in house physio. Nicky couldn't believe it when I agreed to it and Lorna jumped with joy as Nicky cursed. Apparently, both has put a bet on how long I can resist Piper's demand. Our next mission was to get Mr Bennett corporation and he gladly agreed to assist Piper. When we told her the piece of news, her face light up and the blue eyes shine brighter than the skies. I told her she owed us big time as she repeatedly thanked us for what we've done. Such a dork! An adorable dork!

A day before the big day, Red has summoned everyone involved to the common room and halt all training sessions to avoid injuries. I scanned through the crowd for any sign of Piper while I paid no mind to another round of Red's rampant motivational speech. I only heard the whoops and applause by everyone indicating the speech ends. Still, no sign of Piper. _"Is she still undergoing training with Mr Bennett? Don't push it Pipes."_ I was stopped from my train of thoughts when Nicky dragged me to grab our jersey and numbers. As we stand in line waiting for our turn, I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned and there she was, with that brilliant smile which I kind of ' _besotted_ ' with lately.

"Hey"

"Hey" I adjusted my glasses.

"I wonder what's your favorite number" Piper asked with a glint in the eyes.

"9"

"Well, it'll be triple digits, so does 911 works for you, doctor?" She laughed as I arched my brows.

"Here you go." Piper handed me the number.

"Special!" I proudly put the number on my chest and showcased it to no one particular, all the while holding my gaze with Piper.

"Aye Blondie, my fav's 007" Nicky stated.

"Like James Bond's 007?" Piper turned to Nicky.

"Yeah, I'll be the one with the golden gun a.k.a gold medal tomorrow" Nicky said confidently posing with the imaginary gun with her hand as we all laughed at her antics.

Piper hand the number and leave us to attend to other athletes. Just as we're about to head to the dorm, we heard loud cheers coming from the cheerleaders outside the common room. The group is getting ready to start their full dress rehearsal along with the school marching band, a routine for both as it become a tradition for them to perform for Sports Day's opening ceremony. It is also ' _officially_ ' become our ' _tradition_ ' to take this opportunity to pick up girls. We both turn to each other with a huge grin plastered on our face and in a flash, Nicky pulled me and shoved everyone away to get to the corridor. As the marching band starts playing the first song and the cheerleaders perform their routine, Nicky's eyes zoom to no one other than the brunette, dressed in tight skimpy cheerleader's outfit. I smirked but was soon wiped out as my eyes caught Silvie blowing kisses to me from the crowd.

"Erghh.. You coming?" I queried, suddenly losing interest. She didn't answer but fix her gaze on Lorna.

"Stop salivating on my dorm mate Nick!" I laughed as Nicky gave me the death glare.

I can see that our ' _tradition_ ' will lose its spark soon as Nicky no longer paid much attention to other girls as she is insanely smitten with Lorna. No words spoken about her infatuation but even blindish people could figure it out. I walked away leaving Nicky and her loved-up eyes when it promptly hit me. Didn't I suppose to pick someone from the group? Wait, how about Piper? She didn't seems to take any interest in me, isn't she? I mean, all the time here, whenever I get closed or too closed to anyone like we did that night, it'll always lead to another thing. Granted she's unwell but didn't the touches and closeness mean anything or something to her? She fits alright when she lay her head on my chest. Isn't that comfortable enough for her? How about the time when we're in training sessions? No one around is visually impaired to not witnessed the playful nudges, stolen glances, heard the banter and name callings, or the way the background seems to fade when we're in our own ' _element_ '. Does that meant nothing to her too? Was she done with experimenting period? Did any of the stares or rather death glares from people around provoke her to conceal her feelings?

"Strange! Why did I even bother to know all these as she seems blase about it? What's wrong with me?" feeling defeated as I slammed the door.

I changed to the usual rock band t-shirt and lay down on my bed but all I could do was inhaling the smell of Piper from the same t-shirt I worn when I nursed Piper the other day. Instead of taking the t-shirt off, I pulled it up, covering my face, inhaling more and more of Piper.

"Are you horny that you have to watch your own tits under the t-shirt?" Nicky yelled.

"Fuck off" I turned to my side.

"So, anyone in mind?"

"Nah"

"Ok geeky-lover" Nicky duck as I throw a pillow to her.

* * *

The mini stadium was buzzing with roars as supporters from each blocks getting vocal to lift up the spirits of the athletes. Our block is now leading by 2 gold medals with Vee's trailing closely. I am on the roll to add another silverware as there are only 3 of us left to compete in the high jump event. This morning, before the team head out to parade around the stadium, Piper came and hand me a good luck charm bracelet.

"I owe you want" she took my right hand and clip the charm as I stood with my mouth hanging.

"Gotto go. Good luck!" she winked.

"Morello, could you please pull me outta here, so I could get away with this geeky-loving-drama?" Nicky sarcastically asked.

I couldn't fathom what else was said as I raise my right hand looking at the bracelet like a piece of chocolate I could devour.

Pranggggg... the sound of the high jump bar hit the floor startled me from my thought as my fierce competitor failed to complete her final attempt. I was left alone by the 7th round as I broke the 15 year old, school record to astounding sound of cheers and whistles from the crowd. I was overwhelmed and absentmindedly kiss the charm bracelet only to land my eyes on Piper watching from the starting line to compete in 3000m event. I blushed but recovered quickly and mouthing good luck to her. She nodded shyly.

I stood there watching Piper and the rest of the contestants as the air pistol goes off. It was a close competition as Piper and Janae exchanged first and second position round after round. It was on the 2nd last round when it happened, it was so quick that the only thing I could register was Piper took the tumble and another contestant overrun her. Her face scrunch as she hold her ankle. She tried to get back to her feet but her attempt failed. I sprinted towards her to help but was block by the marshall.

"Get off me.." I yelled at the marshall.

"Piper.. Pipes.. Pipes.. Look at me. Do you need the medics?" I asked whilst my attempt to dodge the marshall failed. She looked up with tears in her eyes and I could feel my chest tighten to the view. I finally managed to get away as the marshall got distracted when Nicky crossed the field. I quickly position myself near Piper but carefully not to let myself step over the track for fear Piper could be disqualified.

"Pipes. It's okay. Can you try to stand up? Can you do it? Let's finish it together. I'll run with you."

Piper still look down.

"No pain no gain Pipes. Come on. Let me help you" With this, Piper slowly lift her head, wipe her tears and begin to stand up as the crowd roars.

"Come on Pipes, they are behind you" She slowly jog as I mirror her action. The sound of the bell indicating the final round can be heard from the distance. Piper was about 100 meters away from it and suddenly, she sprinted away and I struggle to mirror her action.

"Come on Piper. You can do it" I shouted. The crowd was getting edgy as everyone in the stadium gets behind Piper. It was one of the best moment I've witness. " _You go Pipes_ " I decided to wait for Piper at the finishing line but never let my eyes off her. The grand stand was now packed with people standing, jumping, clapping and shouting getting behind their team. Piper managed to catch up with the group and reclaim 2nd position with 200 meters to go. I wasn't the only one amazed with her determination as the cheers get louder and louder. Red, Nicky and Lorna, joined me at the finishing line waiting anxiously for the race to end. Another 100m and Piper is now running side by side with Janae. I don't know how she did it but she cut Janae and cross the finishing line first to the roar of the crowd. All of us run to her as she fall straight to my arms.

"I got you Pipes. I got you" I feel her breath heavily as we were joined by others for a massive group hug.

"Ehem.. I hope you don't mind if we join" Said Red.

Piper blushed as she steadied herself.

"No, they don't. Way to go blondie. You got yourself a hot coach" Nicky yelled as everyone laugh.

Whilst everyone celebrate the epic win, Piper looked me in the eyes as the background begin to slowly fade. Strangely, I don't mind having to go through the same over and over again as long as Piper is here with me, in my arms.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey there. Yes, am super duper late. #sorrynotsorry but really sorry!  
**

 **Hope you're still reading this though. ;)**

* * *

You have not done this for quite sometime. Not since your schedule was filled with practices and more practices. Not since Alex bunk over and read to you every night since the unfortunate event took place weeks ago. It is exquisitely beautiful to have not just anyone but Alex, to be there by your side, sharing your passion in books and literature. Somehow today is different. With puffy eyes, forming a half hearted smile to mask your emotion, you turned Alex away giving homework as a lame orthodox excuse. She opened her mouth but stopped half way from spilling the sentences. There's a glint of worry in her eyes, but as if as she understood you needed the space, she turned and stepped away from the dorm leaving you by yourself. You felt relieved and disgusted at the same time as you witnessed this. Disgusted with the lie you put up and turned down someone who cares for the life of you. Relieved as you are not ready to share the bizarre moment and unprepared to witness Alex's reaction.

You recalled how your heart sore with pride as Caputo hang the gold medal around your neck during the prize giving ceremony. You recalled how you laughed out loud when the team tossed you and Alex up in the air, for the epic win and the school's record Alex broke. You recalled how you blushed as Alex playfully winked at you as everyone around you join the celebration. You recalled how you skipped to the phone booth to share the news with your parents and how mediocre the response was it tightened your face muscles, as tears gathered at the corner of your eyes. It was a stupid, idiotic move. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Haven't you learned your lesson? Haven't you remember how they reacted on your past non academic achievements? The most disheartened thing you heard was how Carol commented on the soaring medical bills the family has to bare should you get yourself injured. You couldn't recalled when but you slammed the phone so hard to end the meaningless arguments. It's nothing new, it's the usual goodbyes since they sent you here.

You wipe your tears and pull one of your favorite book from the shelves and mindlessly flip through the pages. You stopped at the page with the stick-it-notes and read what's written on it. After a while your mind was no longer lingered towards the heartbroken encounter. Instead, its kind of bliss now, without the need to rush for practices, you stay on the bed reading all these meaningful quotes, you spent days, handpicked from your favorite writers. It reminds you of every aspect of things you went through in your life, like your own version of Chicken Soup For The Soul. Speaking of quotes, you pondered what happened to the _'invisible'_ soul who sneaked in her own version of favorite quotes in the books. Was it Alex? But she seems unperturbed when she read those lines. It's kind of eerie but you have to admit the excitement reading someone else version of preferred quotes. Someday, you hope the _'invisible'_ soul will identify herself and perhaps, you can engage a little discussion with her.

"Piper! What on earth happened?" Polly barged in, startled you from your deep thoughts.

"Hello Polly"

"Spill!"

"Huh?" your brows knitted.

"Oi.. don't pretend. The entire school witnessed it!" Polly pressed on.

"Yeah the entire school witnessed me tumbled, got myself injured and won the race. Big deal!"

"Piper!"

"Polly?"

"Piper!"

"What did Supercunt do to you?"

"Supercunt who?"

"Don't!" Polly put up her pointing finger, a cue for you to response instead.

"You mean Al? Uh.. Alex?"

"Al? That's sooooooooooooooo sweet. Since when did you associate yourself with her?" Polly interrogate.

"Define associate"

"This is not about me Piper"

"What do you know about me? You could've take sometime to be by my side Polly. You could've dropped by when I'm down with fever. You could've sent me food, nursed me when I'm injured, at least asked how I'm doing. Where were you? It's not just Alex, did you see how the rest of the team were there for me Polly? What's wrong with that?"

Polly was taken aback and rooted at the same coordinate unable to formulate any response. None of you could recalled the last time you were on each others throat. You were both staring blankly at each other and you don't recalled any other thing except for silence, when Nicky walk in oblivious to the situation.

"Hey there Blondie. How're you feeling?"

"Better" You answered, taking the long forgotten book back to the shelf and grab another.

"I know you're into books, but you know the winners celebration party's tomorrow right?"

"Ermm"

"I need your help" Nicky sit next to you uninvited as you raised your brows with questioning look.

"Now, Vause must've been a great coach to you but really? Do you have to copy the brows expression too? I know I like you for a reason." Nicky joked getting a slap on her arm.

Nicky lay off her plan, not bothered about Polly's existence in the room whilst Polly stood there watching and listening, dare not lifting a finger.

"I don't even have a dress!" You exclaimed when Nicky was done explaining.

"I'll find one for ya. You owe us remember?"

You took a deep breath and slowly nodded, finally succumbed to her request.

"Awesome! This is going to be exciting." Nicky chirped and happily skip out of the dorm.

"I have a dress" Polly speaks softly when Nicky gone out off sight. You tried not to pay too much attention to Polly and continue reading.

"Piper... Please.. Let me make it up to you. I have a dress you can wear for the party." Polly pleads.

* * *

The phone conversation you had with Diane had been on auto replays on your mind.

"You're ok hun?"

"Yeah. Just wanna talk to you. How's work?"

"Same ol shit. But Honey.. did anyone did a 'Jessica' to you?" Your laughed rang through the phone booth. You can imagine Diane's face expression while motioning the air quote with both hands.

"Nah.."

"What is it then?"

"It's.. nothing"

Diane snort. "Alexandra, where is the confident little girl I raise?"

"..."

"I.. I think I like someone mom" you barely hold your voice after a long pause.

"You think?"

* * *

"Ready for the party Vause?" the familiar voice accompanies the wolf whistle substitute Diane's which bombards your head since you made the phone call.

"Yeah" you smiled.

"Great!" Nicky give you a once over and wink.

"What?"

"Nothing! Never seen you giving it all for a school party." Nicky grin.

"Fuck off!"

* * *

Rhythm is a Dancer by Snap can be heard blaring from the boombox as soon as you stepped out off the dorm. You smacked your lips, glossed with bright red lipstick courtesy of Nicky, smoothed your little black dress you paired with a borrowed red stiletto, adjust your glasses and inhaled deeply before you knocked on the opposite door.

"Pipes? Hello?" eyes searching for any living soul in the dorm.

"She's with Polly or Holly, whatever her name was" said Boo making you jumped a little holding your chest.

"My, bet the girls gonna lose not only their mind but their panties tonight" Boo joked.

"Whatever!" you rolled your eyes as you hurried pass Boo heading to Polly Hobbie's dorm.

* * *

"Pipes?"

You almost knocked on someone head when the door swung open.

"Holly?"

"It's Polly, with the P" Polly said watching you from the corner of her eyes.

You smirked and was about to engage in a banter when Piper appears behind the door adorning the captivating smile that melt your heart. She wears a simple sky blue short dress which hug her figure perfectly and showcase her perfect long toned legs she complete with black heels. Her blonde hair was tied in a messy bun leaving strands of hair partially covers her face. She applied a simple yet stylish make up which enhanced the color of her eyes. It was the opposite of Piper you've witnessed over the period of time. But this version of Piper, has your palpitation rise dramatically as you feel your palm sweat. You stares at each other fascinate with the view as your lips curled up to eventually wider smile when Polly clears her throat.

"Have fun Piper. Trust no bi.."

"Pol!" Piper cut her off.

"Uh.. yeah.. have fun you both" Polly rolled her eyes and shut the door behind Piper.

"Hey" you adjust your glasses.

"Hey yourself" she said shyly.

"Shall we?"

"Ermm... yeah"

"After you milady" you curtsy as Piper laugh.

"Come on" she looped her arm around yours leading the way.

* * *

From the corner of your eyes, you could see eyes popping out, heads turned around, mouths gaping at the scene unfurl right in front of them. Sensing your insecurities, Alex pull you closer and put her hand behind the small of your back. She tells you countless jokes and just like that, she took your mind off and everything else becomes just background. The songs blaring from the boombox is getting louder, sign that you are getting there when you halt your steps just as you are about to enter the hall.

"What's wrong?" Alex query.

"Lorna! Shoot we left Lorna!" you panicked and mindlessly scurry down the stairs before Alex strong arm stop you.

"Piper! Change of plan." she chuckled.

"What?"

"Change of plan. Both Flaca and Maritza volunteered to get Lorna instead." Alex said in soft husky voice in an attempt to calm you down.

"Oh my god!" You closed your eyes.

"Breath Piper. Breath."

You steadied yourself and slowly inhaled before you open your eyes only to find Alex watching you with that smirk, holding both your hands in drama like scene. You could not fathom any words as you find it hard to swallow whatever it is in your throat and feel the heat slowly peeking up your cheek.

"Lo and behold, please everyone, welcome our gladiators, the unstoppable Piper Chapman and the record breaker, Alex Vause!" you both jerked as Nicky announce loudly through the PA system to the roar and whistles of the crowd. You can't stop yourself from blushing but that did not stop Alex from pulling you closer to her as you made your way to the hall.

"Hey look, we have disco ball up there" Alex point up to the handmade disco ball courtesy of Taystee and the gang.

"Wow.. that's just.. wow!" Your eyes slowly rake through the hall admiring the outcome of another awesome teamwork spirit.

You've seen how the rest of the team prepared to make the ceremonious party tonight. You recalled how Taystee taped multiple torch lights together and wrapped them with foil papers to make it look like a disco ball, the advance engineering she claimed. You laughed but you salute the creativity. Norma and the gang planned the food and beverages to serve for the party while Boo lead the hall interior decoration which turns out to be awesome and funky.

"Without further due ..." Nicky took the mic again.

"Well that's my cue. Lorna do you mind?" Alex hand your hand to Lorna.

"Cue? For what?" You tilt your head questioning.

"Come on" Lorna takes your hand and lead you to the makeshift dance floor in the middle of the hall.

"See you Pipes" Alex wink leaving you confused.

Everyone begin to make their way to the makeshift dance floor, eyes set on the stage. The main lights are dimmed as your eyes seek the only source from none other than _Taystee's-engineered_ disco lights.

"They are playing 3 songs tonight"

"They?"

"Yeah.. the band"

You try to figure out what Lorna just told you when you heard a familiar raspy voice from the stage counting down from 10 whilst the crowd follow suit.

"10,9, .. 3,2,1"

 _"Jump! Jump! You should know, you should know"_

The lights were back on as the band kick off their performance with one of your favorite number, Jump by Kris Kross. You were surprised to find Nicky and Poussey singing while strumming the guitar, Flaca on the keyboard and Alex playing the drum.

"Alex?" you can't contain the surprise element in your voice.

"Yes, she is" said Lorna showing off some moves you didn't know.

"Alexxxxxxx!" You shout and wave hysterically to her.

Her eyes found you as she continue beating the drum. You stood there for a second admiring the beauty and the talent display by none other than the confident Alex Vause. You only break the eye contact when Lorna call your name. Everyone are now dancing to the groove as you let your hair down and join the party.

* * *

You don't want to end the performance. In fact, you want to continue beating the drum if it means you could see her like this. She looked so beautiful and so content you wish you could keep it that way forever for her. You're lucky you didn't screw the beat when you saw Piper sway her hips. A hint of jealousy find its way in the pit of your stomach when Piper grind her hips on Boo. You don't know if Piper is doing that on purpose or she is just in her element right now. Either way, you can't keep your eyes off her.

The performance finally end but the crowds are buzzing and demanding for more. The band member has discussed about this before. We decided to slow things down with an unplugged version of Love is on the way by Saigon Kick instead of another upbeat number. The lights are dimmed to change the mood. Only Nicky and Poussey left on stage to perform as you descend to the dance floor to find Lorna and Piper slow dance.

Lorna saw you first and smiled.

"Well.. well.. I think I'm gonna get myself a drink and I shall return you to Alex"

Piper stop her trail and turn.

"You're amazing Alex! I didn't know.."

"Yeah. May I?" you cut her off.

She smile that smile again and take your hand.

* * *

"So, you're a philosopher, a doctor, an athlete, a drummer, what else I didn't know about you?"

Alex laugh and pull you closer, hands on your waist. Her lips brush your flushed cheekbone before she whispered sweetly in your ear.

"You really wanna know more, Princess?"

You bit your lips as she slowly move her head to look at you.

"I take that as a yes?" she smirk.

Before you could say anything, she pull you closer, wrap your hand around her neck and serenade you with the lyrics.

 _"Love is on the way, I can see it in your eyes, just gimme one more try tonight baby"_

 _"Love is on the way, I can see it in your eyes, just gimme one more try tonight baby"_

You put your head on her shoulder and close your eyes, inhaling Alex. She lean her chin on your forehead. You feel content, the feeling you never felt before. And that moment you decided, you want more. More. More of her. Now or never. You stop and look at her.

"Yes, I wanna know more" your voice so soft you don't know if she can hear you.

She look at you with that piercing green eyes before she slowly lean down and crash her lips onto yours.

And the feeling is just .. out of this world.

* * *

You're dizzy. Dizzy from the sweet loving taste of Piper's lips. You grip her waist and about to deepen the kiss when you felt some kind of momentum crashing to you. You try to regain your footing and hold on to Piper but failed to do so. You heard someone shouting and when you finally regain your consciousness, Piper was on the floor holding her cheek. And then there's Silvie swinging her fist. You made it just in time to hold her arm and block Piper from receiving another punch.

"Silvie! What the fuck?" you shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hope you guys still reading this.**

 **;)**

 _Alex,_

 _Polly told me, I'm blinded by your charm. And I was the one, in need of those glasses, not you._

 _But Alex,_

 _Polly didn't know, that each passing moment between us, my heart burst with pure joy especially when you were here with me._ _Believe me Alex, you've occupied my mind long before you know it._

 ** _I wonder by my troth, what thou and I Did till we loved?_**  
 ** _If our two loves be one, or thou and I Love so alike but none do slacken, none can die_**

 _Silly me! I failed to devoid myself from this dream. I must have been too attached to this, I failed to draw the lines between fantasy and reality._

 _Am sorry Alex. I like you. Maybe too much, it hurts. Silvie was right._ _You will forever, be the free spirited soul, not a lover._ _And I can't be the one to tame you. Not in this lifetime I guess._

 _Just please. I beg you Alex. Please don't make fun of my feelings. It cuts like a knife!_

 _Piper_

The A4 paper was crumpled but smoothed before it was _'delivered'_ to you. There are traces of smudges on the notes, possibly from string of tears. You blink your eyes. There's a lump forming in your throat. You find your world turned upside down right after you read the handwritten notes from Piper. All the while she's into you. She likes you! Damn fucking much into you! What the fuck is happening to your gaydar?

"Fuck! What have I done?" you muttered under your breath, fingers sliding through your hair.

Before you could muster anything, your legs carry you off the dorm. That's it! You've been searching for Piper high and low, all night but she's no where to be found. There's no way Polly didn't know her where about. No way! And your legs change the pace from brisk walk to running. Running is definitely not your strength. But strength is the only thing left right about now. You're racing against time and if you don't run, time will run down mercilessly and left you with nothing. You got to keep running. You gotta tell her how you really feel. Fuck your pride. Fuck Piper's prejudice. And fuck Silvie! Your lungs are crying for oxygen. Your muscles burnt from the produce of acid lactic. Your brain replays last night's incident like film strips rolling over a projector.

* * *

"Silvie! What the fuck!" you shouted.

"She's my girlfriend you whore!" Silvie screamed her lungs out shoving you to her side.

"We were never girlfriend to begin with! Stop this shit Silvie. Stop it!" you denied Silvie from lunging onto Piper.

Silvie stood astonished from the words spilled off your mouth. This is not the first time she's denied, right in front of spectators.

"But.. Alex.. I.. I love you. What we had was.. is.. special" Silvie stuttered but pulled you closer, looking up to you lovingly.

You pulled up your glasses and looked into Silvie's eyes. Unlike Silvie's, there was no glint of love reflected from your cornea, but a sea of frustration swam through your eyes.

"No! Listen! And listen to me very carefully. We had nothing but a fling Silvie! Stop telling the whole world we're together. We are SO NOT TOGETHER!" you purposely punctuate the statement and walked towards Piper.

"Pipes, are you alright?"

"You think you could just get away Alex?" Silvie shouted.

No one dare to move or even blink. The hall was dead silent, absence from the lively sounds of music and the human embracing it. Under normal circumstances, you usually apprehend this moment of silence. It's always soothing. Somehow, this deafening silent was not the usual moment for you to embrace.

"So, how is she in bed? How long are you going to fuck her?" Silvie delivers another bitter tantrum.

You did not bother to answer. There's nothing for you to explain. You owe nothing to Silvie. You attempted to get Piper up to her feet when Silvie harassed Piper, as she did not receive any response from you.

"And you.. Don't even think you can get her. You can have her body, but you can NEVER have her heart!"

"You think you're the one huh? You think she's in love with you? Get back to reality princess! She's fucking you!" Silvie continues to torment Piper.

"Enough! Fuck off Silvie!"

Piper managed to find her footing, she leaned towards you for support as you run your thumb on her bruised cheek trying to soothe it.

"What now, you're in love with her? The bad Alex Vause is in love with the princess?" Silvie chuckled.

The question left you stunned. Eyes were on you. You didn't know how to answer this. In fact you're caught off guard, unprepared. Love? You can't comprehend the true meaning itself, how on earth are you going to answer that question? Those butterflies in your stomach when you're with Piper, was that love? Your eyes seek Piper's blue hoping you get the answer. The stunning blue eyes are now filled with tears, ready to burst anytime. Those blue eyes are now filled with questions, with the hint of frustration. The look on Piper said it all. She wants an answer to that question too. That fucking question! You opened your mouth but nothing comes out of it. The bad Alex Vause lost her words. You just froze.

"Told ya honey. She's fucking you. No love." Silvie mocked Piper.

Tears rolled down Piper's cheek sipped through your thumb. She shoved your hand and wiped her tears.

"Awww.. Am sorry princess." Silvie purposely brush your shoulder faking sympathy and pouting at Piper.

"Pipes!" you called her as soon as you come to your senses but it was too late. Piper already made a swift move heading for the door.

"Pipes! Stop!" Piper continued to run. You almost slipped when you realized you were running on stilettos.

"Fucking heels!" you swore whilst you took them off and continue to pursue Piper barefooted. You lost her at the corner of the building but you continue running to the dorm.

* * *

"I think that's too much Silvie. Leave this goddamn place now or we'll report you to Caputo" Red came out of nowhere and issued a stern warning.

"No need. Am leaving anyway. Mission accomplished!" Silvie chuckled flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Motherfucker!" Nicky hopped off the stage blocking Silvie.

"Fuck off Nichols"

"Don't call me that bitch!" Nicky slapped Silvie.

"How dare you asshole!" Silvie retaliate and swung her arm to punch Nicky but Lorna was there in time to stop the commotion.

"Don't you dare call her that! Leave!" Lorna's turn to shout but Silvie being Silvie, opposed to the idea and tried to attack Nicky.

Having had enough with Silvie's antic, Red, Boo, Flaca, Maritza, and the rest of the team, rounded Silvie.

"You don't want to lose those " _pretty_ " face of yours aren't you?" Red deliberately air quoted the word pretty and cross her arm.

"Leave! NOW!" Boo step ahead followed by the rest. It was Silvie's turned to make that swift move for the door, dare not looking behind her.

* * *

You barge to Piper's dorm but she was nowhere to be found. You sprinted to Polly's only to be thrown out.

"Pipes.. Where are you?" you breathlessly asked yourself thinking of various places where Piper could be.

* * *

"Aye Morello, you okay?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Never been better. Thanks!" Nicky winked.

"What for?"

"Being the knight of my shining armor" Nicky grinned.

Lorna's face turned as red as her lipstick when she heard the response.

"Hey. Ermm.. I have something to show ya. Come on!" Nicky took Lorna's hand and heading out of the hall.

"You did all this?"

"Well, technically, it was my idea but... Alex and Piper help me out the most. Oh, and Red pulled out the usual trick for the food errmm... pizza to be exact and the cheap wine." Nicky grinned sheepishly.

"Oh hey, come on, have a seat" Nicky anxiously pulled a chair for Lorna.

"This is.."

"Awesome?" Nicky quirked her brows.

Lorna stood still, taking the view right in front of her. There's a table seated for 4, a candle lit up in the middle of it, cutlery and plates splayed on the table.

"So...' Lorna trailed. "There's 4 chairs, 4 wine glasses, 4 plates and 4 sets of cutlery, but there's only two of us. Anyone else jo.. ?" Lorna seek Nicky's eye for an answer.

"Well... Vauseman is suppose to join us but.."

"Vauseman?" Lorna quirked her brows curious but then her eyes went wide as she registered what Nicky meant.

"She's into her?"

Nicky smirked. "Are you suggesting that I'm partially impaired?"

"God no! I mean..." Lorna bit her bottom lips and squealed with joy.

"Did Piper knew about it?"

"What do you say after what we'd witnessed?"

"Oh no! Nicky, let's help them. I mean.."

"Calm down there doctor love. Vause know how to handle this. But you my knight in the shining armor, please have a seat" Nicky curtsy and signaled blushed Lorna to sit.

* * *

"Pipes! Pipes! Holly! Polly! Let me in, please.." hands banged the door so hard the loud sound inviting the rest of the residents to witness another drama.

"Fuck off Supercunt!" Polly yelled as she swung the door open.

"I'll go.." you clear your throat, bending, hands on both knee, grasping for air.

"Just please.. let me see Piper. Please." you inhaled shakily.

Polly didn't budge but continues throwing dagger when someone behind you shouted.

"Fuck Polly! Can't you just let them sort this for once?" you turned and saw Tricia standing with arms crossed on her chest.

"And what will you do if I decline?" Polly rebut.

Tricia smirked and slowly made her way forward. The move intimidate Polly and she begin to withdraw herself from the threshold.

"Stop!" you grip Tricia's arm.

"Unbelievable! You fucked her buddy too?" Tricia chuckled right up to your face.

"We didn't fuck!" Polly deny Tricia's accusation.

"She's off for outing with her brother. Warden's room" Polly inform, eyes did not left Tricia, not for a second.

You loosen your grip on Tricia, turn and about to head to the warden's room when Tricia seize you.

"This does not mean I forgive you. You owe me. End this drama Vause!"

You pull your arms and run to the warden's room. Yes, you've made as much enemy as you made love. Made love? No! Precisely, you never made love. You fuck girls for your own pleasure. You crossed the line couple of times including a fling with Tricia's on and off girlfriend. But this is not the time for you to dwell on your past. Piper is not part of your past. She's different and you like different. Love different! As you approach the warden's room, you saw Piper, looking sullen as the weather gets into a red mustang.

"Shit! No!" you muttered under your breath and sprint towards the car.

The car move from the porch towards the exit. For once, you thank the speed limit as the car did not progress rapidly and you have just about time to jump right in front of it. You don't have to guess what happen next. The loud sound of screeching tires, the shock look carved on Danny's face and the lips forming what possibly a string of obscene words. Yes, you could've jeopardized Piper's safety if Danny steer clear you and head to the dumpster. But there aren't other options to stop Piper from leaving, at least before you could relay your true feelings to her. Before anyone made any move, you made your way to Piper's side.

"Pipes.. please.. roll down the window. Let me have a word with you, please." You bang the car window seeking Piper's attention.

"I didn't know the rules Piper. I never dated before. Please. Talk to me" you plead but Piper seems unfazed and refuse to look at you.

Danny was about to get off the car but stop half way as he turn, facing Piper. She muttered something and Danny eye you for a second before he put the gear on leaving you behind.

"Piper! Piper! Please! Hear me Piper!"

"Alexandra Vause! Stop right there! Do not cross the gate. If you do, I will write you up to Figueroa and god knows what happen to the scholarship!"

Healy's tall order halt your legs from pursuing Piper. You didn't realized you ran a mile around the school compound and almost out of the school gate to get Piper's attention. You heard nothing after that, not even the voice coming from Nicky, who runs after you or the sudden drops of rain pouring off the dark clouds.

"Pipes..." you whisper weakly, dejected.

Tears, sweats, raindrops, roll down your face.

"Vause. Give her some time. She'll be back." you heard Nicky whilst she hook her arm on your right arm.

"Come on babe, let's get Alex to the dorm." urge Lorna taking your left arm.

* * *

You were lost in your thought when Danny slammed the brake and cursed. The momentum, brought you back to reality and your eyes swept through the front window to find the cause. Your eyes widen when you saw Alex. She was standing right in front of the car in one second and another, on your side. You're thankful the car was built with automatic door lock when the driver hit the gas pedal, or else Alex would've force herself in the car sitting next to you. Not that you don't want that to happen but you're just not ready to explain to Danny, not during this messy moment. She's talking, hands fumbling and sometimes pounding on the window but you didn't hear her. She looked miserable and that hurt you. You swallowed the lump on your throat as tears starting to well up in the corner of your eyes when Danny begin to unbuckle to get off the car.

"Danny... please.. just.. leave"

You saw Danny glance over the rear mirror but you ignored those pair of blue eyes. He put on the gear and drive away. Your thought begin to drift when you heard Danny.

"Unbelievable!" your teary eyes follow Danny's to the rear mirror to find Alex running after the car. You didn't know why but the image of Alex miserably running after you melt your heart and just about that, you sobbed uncontrollably at the back seats.

* * *

Your head hurt. You tried to lift your eyelids but you feel as if as someone just bust your eyes from its socket it hurts like mad. You brows furrow thinking of what exactly happened to you when you heard voices around you.

"You better find out"

"I.. okay.. okay, I'll call Pete for Danny's contact"

You just don't know whose talking and you don't care. Your head hurts but then a familiar scent occupy your nose. That scent reminds you of a pair of blue eyes, blonde soft hair belongs to none other than Piper.

"Pipes.." your throaty voice comes out calling for Piper but you're too weak to even lift your finger.

"She's awake" you heard and you felt the mattress shifted but before you know who, sleep took over and you dozed off.

* * *

You heard the bell rang non stop. It's 7 in the morning and you're not in the mood.

"Danny did you just forgot about them keys? I was about to.. " you half shouting but stop abruptly as the person standing right in front of you is not Danny but a lady holding a book in one hand and small handbag hang over her shoulder.

She smirk at your confusion. That familiar looking smirk and she looked rather familiar to you too. She has jet black hair, green eyes and .. Hang on. Your mouth agape and your eyes widen.

"Morning kid. Sorry to interrupt your beauty sleep. I know its Sunday morning. But I need to give you this." she hold up the familiar looking book while her eyes sweeping from your head to toe.

'Err.. Mrs.. Mrs Vause.. I'm sorry. It was really rude of me. Please.." you start rambling and offer Diane to come in while mindlessly stretching down your short shorts feeling rather embarrassed.

She chuckled. "It's Diane kid. No worries, I would turn to monster when someone mess with my beauty sleep. And before you ask, no, Alex didn't send me."

"Here take this. And you may continue your sleep kid" she wink and give you the book.

She's about to take off but turn and walk up to you. You're still confuse but she smile and wrap her arms around you and pull you closer. You're not use to this. Not with Carol, your maternal mother. But that warm embrace just melt your heart.

"My little brat is stupid to hurt you." she kiss the side of your head and leave.

* * *

You've been on the bed for an hour watching the ceiling after the unexpected visitor leave. You still feel Diane's warm embrace around your arm. Alex is lucky to have Diane. Now that you finally get to meet her, you can say, Alex is the exact carbon copy of Diane minus the glasses. You wonder how is it like to be in the same room with not one but two Vauses. The thought of it put a smile on your face. Your mind wanders from the Vauses to the book. You begin to search for it and wonder why Diane give it to you. It's not your homework but its one of your precious book collection. You flipped the book and saw the familiar writing of yours and the anonymous writer. Nothing new. You're about to put it down when a piece of folded paper slides off the book.

 _"Nicky loves Lorna"_

 _"Fucking cheesy!"_

 _"Ahh.. you secretly love it! Stop that sheepish grin you asshole!"_

 _"And you have that heart eyes when ever you're near my roommate. I wonder what happened if your glasses can turn to love shape whenever you're near her!"_

 _"Arghh.. you're ignoring me. Am gonna tell Poussey about it"_

 _"Fuck you Nick"_

 _"Am ready for you"_

 _"Gross!"_

 _"So hearty eyes, when do you plan to tell her?"_

 _*thinking*_

 _"Stop that sheepish smile you asshole"_

 _"You use my word against me!"_

 _"Yeah.. yeah make up your mind!"_

 _"At the winner's party"_

 _"That's more like it. I thought you gonna do it in the library. You know, the geek way"_

 _"Ouchhh! That hurts!"_

 _"You should try the brush next time"_

 _"You sounded like the principle!"_

 ** _"Vause loves Chapman._ _ _Vause loves Chapman.__ _ _Vause loves Chapman.__ _ _Vause loves Chapman.__ _ _Vause loves Chapman._ ____Vause loves Chapman.___** _ _ _ **Vause loves Chapman."**  
___

 ** _"Vauseman!"_**

 _"Jeez Nicky! That sounds like a bad X-Men character!"_

 _"Ahh and you secretly love it geek!"_

 _"LOL!"_

You re-read the whole paragraph over and over again and you realized, it was a banter between Nicky and Alex. They've must be bored in the class so they wrote the notes, passing it back and forth. Nicky's in love with Lorna and Alex in love with Piper. What? You jumped off the bed.

"She's into you Piper. She's into you. God! Damn calm down!" you start rambling and squeal with joy and totally forgot to breath.

Hang on. Wait. Wait for a sec. You look at Alex's writing and found it familiar. You've seen this before but where? You walk back to the bed and open the forgotten book and there was the familiar writing written on the sticky note. You close your eyes and held the book to your chest.

"Alex.. It was you all the while?"

"I love you too Alex. I love you." you chuckle and laugh at the same time, surprise that those words fall gracefully off your mouth.

You steadied yourself, descend down the hall to call Danny and ask him to send you back to school before dinner. He sounds puzzle but agreed upon your request. And you lie down on the bed, anxiously waiting for the time to see Alex.

Your love, Alex.


End file.
